


Amnesia

by RenIchimokufan1



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Confusion, Love, M/M, Orginally from fanfiction.net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenIchimokufan1/pseuds/RenIchimokufan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji starts to lose his memory, as the other regulars are worried but don't know what could cause it. Could it be that a certain Seihun rookie could be his help? Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Please read and comment!</p>
<p>I apoligize for any grammar mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Maybe it's just a regular Seihun day?

Ryoma sighed as he entered Seihun's tennis courts. It was troublesome, really. Why did he have to go to school to play tennis there, if he could play tennis all he wanted at home. Why did they move back to Japan, anyway? Just as he was about to turn his back, and wander around for just a bit, until two big hands suddenly stopped him. He looked up to see a rather huge, old woman.

''Can I help you, obaa-chan?'' he asked, and the woman narrowed her eyes, before bursting into laughter. You must Echizen. Come, you're already late as it is.'' she said, before dragging the younger male to the courts. As they were on the way, they encountered a rather confused male wandering around, as he was staring confusedly at the water fontain, mumbling something against it.

Both Echizen and Sumire stared confused at the display, as a honey blond stopped by, and took the black-haired male by the arm. ''Ohayo, coach Ryuzaki. I fear that one of Inui's infamous juices has gone wrong as he accidently took it himself. Do you mind if I assist him to the nurses room?'' he asked. ''Ah, of course, Syuusuke.'' Ryuzaki replied, giving Fuji a small smile, before dragging Ryoma to the courts once more, where she greeted a tall man with glasses.

''Tezuka, this is the young progidy I've been telling you about. I would like for him to participate for the regulars.'' she said, as she presented him Ryoma. Tezuka merely raised his eyebrows, before studying Echizen. He nodded assently, before shouting, ''Regulars assemble.'' A few seniors gathered themselves around Tezuka, awaiting his orders. ''This is Ryoma Echizen. He'll be joining us for today, and if he impresses us, for this year.'' Tezuka told them. Ryoma grabbed his cap, and was about to turn his back to return home, not really looking forward to play tennis with other people.

But as he did so, he collided with a taller student, and the both of them fell to the ground. ''Nya, gomen, I didn't look where I was going.'' the other said, before looking properly at Ryoma, and then blinked a few times, before cocking his head. ''Kikumaru, groundo fifty laps for being late.'' Tezuka said, and Eiji slowly got up, not even trying to protest, making the other regulars wether Eiji was alright as he nodded, and started doing his laps. ''Eiji tends to be rather enthusiastic, are you okay?'' another voice asked, and the honey blond haired player from before helped Ryoma up. ''Tch.'' Ryoma said, before wanting to run away, but the brown haired man shook his head. ''Saa,Tezuka, if it's alright with you, I'd like to play a match with Echizen here.'' he said. '' Tezuka and Ryuzaki looked at each other, before Tezuka said, ''Fine. Warming up first, then matches.'' he said, before ordering everyone to do thirty rounds.

After they finished running their laps, aside from Kikumaru who still had to do about twenty more laps, they stretched their mucles, and as they were finished doing that, Tezuka assembled them again. ''Ryoma, you're playing against Fuji on court one, when you guys are done, I'd like Momo play against Takashi, and then on court two, I'd like to practice our doubles teams. Let's say, golden pair against Kaidou and Inui. Wait, where's Inui?'' Tezuka suddenly asked

''Oh, Inui has been in an unfortunate accident, ending up drinking his own juice.'' Fuji explained, and then there was some muttering about that it served Inui right. Suddenly Ryuuzaki said ''I'll do the supervising for the first years on court three and and Fuji, I'd like to keep you two an eye to your respective matches, whereas Tezuka'll be taking Inui's place. A first year called Horio will be doing the scores. After you're done, we're going to see whether Seihun will be a place where you can stay, Echizen.''

As the double teams started right away on court two, the other single players gathered on court one. ''Saa, would you like to play first, Kawamura-san? That way Ryoma can properly rest, before playing against me.'' Fuji said. ''Sounds good to me, do you mind, Momo?'' Takashi asked. ''Nope.'' Momo said with a big smile, ready to take place on the court, but Ryoma stopped him. ''I don't need a break, I'm ready to play anytime.'' Ryoma said cockily. ''That's some guts that you got there. I suppose that if you really don't mind that we ought to play.'' Fuji said, as they both took a side of the court. Momo prepared the scorebord, and Takashi announced, ''Echizen against Fuji. Echizen get the first serve.''

As Echizen started with his twist serve, the other court was awaiting for Tezuka and Kaidou to finish talking trough their strategy. Oishi decided to use this moment to talk to Eiji about his typical behavior. ''Did something happen before, Eiji?'' Oishi softly asked, startling his double partner. ''What, no, I..'' Eiji started, and Oishi giggled. ''I know you, Eiji, I know when there is something up, and you doing laps without a protest, isn't like you.'' Oishi said. Kikumaru sighed, before his eyes became a little dull. ''Can we discuss this matter later, I really don't feel like talking about it now.'' Eiji said, and Oishi nodded respectfully.

''Hoi, Hoi.'' Eiji said, making a cartwheel, before shouting, ''Hoi, hoi, hurry up. I'm freezing my butt off. Let's play some tennis!'' and the others nodded, before taking their positions. Just as soon as their match had begun, it ended as well, by an outcry of Momo. ''Oi, Fuji, take it easy, he's just a rookie!'' Tezuka sighed, as he and Oishi rushed over to see Ryoma was doing alright. Fuji may be a tensai, but he knew better than to go full-strentgh against a newbie, right?

''Fshhh, first Inui, now this. Weird day.'' Kaidoh mumbled, barely coherent enough for Eiji to hear. ''We better go see wether everyone is alright, I don't to see Ochibi all beat by Fuji-sempai.'' Eiji said, before rushing over. Kaidou frowned, since when did Kikumaru-sempai call Fuji a sempai? And who was Ochibi for that matter? As Kikumaru arrived a found a sweating Fuji using Tsubaeme Gaeshi against a tired-looking Echizen. ''What's going on?'' Eiji asked Momo.

''Oh, Kikumaru-sempai. Well, they started playing singles barely seven minutes ago, but it appears Fuji is struggling against Echizen and well, I don't know the tiny squirt, so I don't know how he's holding up against Fuji-sempai.'' Momo said, as they awed how Echizen returned the ball with ease. ''Do you think we should stop them?'' Oishi asked Tezuka and all the regulars awaited the captain's reply. A firm nod eventually confirmed what Kawamura was supposed to do, and just in time, as Fuji managed to hit the ball slightly to hard, causing it to tumble over the outline. ''Point Echizen, end of match. End result three to two.'' Kawamura announced.

As Momo and Eiji decided to attack Echizen with a hug, Tezuka walked up to Fuji. ''What were you thinking?'' Tezuka asked. ''I was merely testing his skills, Tezuka. Don't worry, he's fit enough, maybe the pillar you needed for this team.'' Fuji replied, before walking over to Kawamura. ''That was amazing, Squirt.'' Momo said, and Echizen replied with, ''Get off of me! You are too heavy.'' Eiji let go as he said, ''We should celebrate your victory against Fujiko, ehr, I mean Fuji-sempai. Momo's treat!'' he cheered. ''What! I don't have enough money, that isn't fair, sempai.'' Momo said, and Ryoma replied with a smirk, ''This doofus is paying? Then I'm definitely coming.''

As Momo and Eiji were about to lift Ryoma up, so they could drag him off, a sudden voice was added in the conversation. ''Saa, I'd like to join too. To celebrate Ryoma's victory, and the fact that he can stay with Seigaku. That's if Ryoma doesn't mind.'' Ryoma couldn't help but notice that Eiji suddenly became a little introvert and his eyes averted away. ''I suppose that wouldn't harm anyone but Momo's wallet.'' Ryoma said, before looking to Eiji. ''You don't mind, do you sempai?''

Eiji quickly shook his head, before saying, ''The more, the merrier and Fujiko can be rather nice. I didn't knew you liked hamburgers too, Fuji.'' he said. ''I absolutely love them.'' Fuji replied, and once again, Ryoma couldn't help but notice that Eiji slightly cringed. ''You aren't going anywhere yet. First, Fuji and Ryoma, fifty laps for disturbing practice. The rest heads back to their assigned duties. After you are done, sweep the courts and fold the nets. After that, you're free to do whatever you want.'' Tezuka ordered, and everyone returned to their duties.

After two more hours, the three regulars and their newest asset walked towards a nearby place where Fuji had mentioned that had a pretty good burger. ''It better not be with wasabi.'' Eiji warned, and Fuji smiled. ''I promise you that there won't be any on your burgers.'' he said, as Ryoma and Momo trailed after them. ''Your name is Momo, right?'' Ryoma asked, and Momo nodded. ''It's short for Momoshiro. So, did you enjoy your first day at Seihun acedemy? You're pretty good at tennis squirt.'' Ryoma rolled his eyes, before replying, ''I've had a lot of practice. Are things always this crazy at Seihun?'' Ryoma asked, and Momo shrugged. ''Some days are better than others.'' he said.

''I see.'' Ryoma said, before focusing on Eiji and Fuji, who were walking in complete silence, Eiji seemingly avoiding Fuji's gaze. ''So, what is the deal with them? Why are they acting like best friends for one second, and then awkward like this the other?'' Ryoma asked, wondering why he even bothered to ask. He didn't really care for anything aside from tennis. ''Huh, what do you mean? For as far I know the both of them are good friends. They go to class together, Fuji-sempai often help Eiji-sempai with studying, and they are quite the pranksters.'' Momo said, and Ryoma frowned.

'They are best friends? Maybe they had a fall-out? I shouldn't judge this quickly. I wonder if Karupin misses me' he thought. ''We're here.'' Fuji suddenly called, as they neared a small cozy building. They entered and Fuji took Momo towards the counter as Eiji dragged Ryoma of to claim a table at the center of the building. They took place next to eachother, as the others took their orders, and Eiji asked, ''So, are you staying with Seigaku? We do have a fun tennis team, and Tezuka seemed enthusiastic.''

Ryoma recalled that Tezuka gave him a firm hand after the training, and stated that he was good enough to play for Seihun, but the senior hadn't really seem thrilled in the slightest. ''I suppose it's better than nothing, and if I must go to a school, it better be a school where I at least can play tennis.'' Ryoma said. ''Good, good. So, where are you from, Ochibi? It's kinda late to transfer schools at this period, isn't it?'' Kikumaru asked.

''Ochibi?'' Ryoma frowned, before adding, ''I came back from America. I've moved there several years ago, and seeing that my father has retired to become a sleaze, we've returned to my original home.'' Kikumaru smiled, before saying, ''Nya, welcome home then, Ochibi.'' Ryoma sighed, realising this was the nickname this senpai would have given them. Maybe he should refer to the read-head as kitty-cat, but that would be disrespectful. ''You do know that I've got a name right? The old lady told everyone when she introduced me.'' Ryoma said.

''Nya, but I was too late, remember? I never really caught your name, and you probably don't know mine either. Did anyone introduce himself really?'' Eiji asked, and Ryoma shook his head. He knew Tezuka's, Fuji's and Momo's names, but other than that he didn't really get the name of the others. Kikumaru reached his hand towards Ryoma, with a rather large grin plastered on his face. ''My name is Kikumaru Eiji, you can call me Kikumaru-sempai if you want.'' he said, and but before Ryoma could even phantom to reply, another hand took Eiji's and said, ''And my name is Fujiko, I'm here to say that are hamburgers are coming up. I took the courtesy to buy us some drinks.'' Fuji said, as he putted some glasses on the table, before taking place across Eiji, leaving the currently poor Momo to sit next to him.

Ryoma didn't fail to see that Kikumaru visibly tensed when this person named Fujiko took his hand, but decided to not be bothered with it. ''Nya, Momo, stop looking so gloom. Fujiko mentioned that these were the best hamburgers around, so at least you spend your money wisely. What drinks did you get us?'' Kikumaru asked, while patting Momo's shoulder. ''I got Momo and you a coke, Ryoma an iced tea, as I was not sure what he like, and I wasn't really thirsty. As for those hamburgers, I really do believe that they are quite delicious.'' Fiji said. ''He also thinks that Inui juice is tasty. Can we really trust his judgement?'' Momo wondered out loud, shuddering as he pictured Fuji-sempai drinking Inui juice. Kikumaru pondered over it for a second, as Ryoma asked, ''What's Inui juice? Is it tasty like ponta?''

''No.'' Fuji answered, a smile present in his voice, ''Ponta is way too sweet, where Inui juice has a nice flavour. You really ought to try it sometime, Echizen-san.'' he added. Ryoma shook his head, deciding that it was safer to trust Momo's judgment. As Eiji was about to say something, he was interupted by the waiter that brought there hamburgers. Ryoma had to admit that they did look tasty. ''They smell great.'' Kikumaru said, and Fuji nodded, ''They are the best around.'' before nodding gently to the waitres, thanking her for her service. She giggled, before leaving their table.

Momo was about to dig in, when Eiji stopped him. ''We have to toast for Ochibi.'' he said, before raising his glass. ''Why?'' Momo asked, frowning. All he wanted was to eat his food, after all, he paid for it! ''Because Echizen made it to our tennis team.'' Fuji said, and Eiji nodded. Ryoma frowned, he just wanted to eat his breakfast and go home to play with Karupin. Nevertheless, he raised his glass as well, and allowed it to collide with Eiji's glass. The red-haired sempai gave him a grin, before saying, ''Welcome to Seihun, Ochibi. May the tennisballs ever be in your favour.''

Momo's glass joined as well, before saying, ''Welcome in the team, squirt.'' Fuji's glass was the last to join, and even though he merely smiled at Ryoma, his intention felt off. They toasted, before each taking a gulp. What happened after that, happened so fast, that Ryoma almost wasn't able to grasp what was going on. After Kikumaru-sempai had taken his sip, he suddenly dropped the glass, as he started coughing. But it didn't seem like he had been choking. After he stopped coughing, his body dropped towards Ryoma, his head falling on top of Ryoma's. His body also did feel kind of heavy, like he was sleeping.

''Kikumaru-sempai, if this is a joke, then it's not funny.'' Momo said. Fuji checked Eiji's pulse, before saying, ''His heart is still beating. Maybe he passed out, due to the work he did at school. He really tried his best for English today.'' Fuji explained. ''He did seem different during training, maybe he's coming down with something. We should go to a doctor, or at least call Oishi.'' Momo said, whilst Ryoma tried to shake Kikumaru gently. ''Sempai, you're getting heavy.'' he said, but no response at all. ''Saa, this is rather inconvinient, but I think I should take Eiji home. Why don't you take our hamburgers?'' Fuji said, before getting up, and taking the passed out Eiji into his arms. ''Are you really going to be fine? Shouldn't we help you?'' Momo asked.

''Nah, Yumiko is working here nearby. She can take us home. See you tomorrow at training.'' Fuji said, before he carried Eiji off. ''That was weird.'' Momo said, as Ryoma sniffed Eiji's drink. ''This doesn't smell like a coke.'' he said, and Momo decided to take a sniff as well. ''Yuck, this smells like Inui's juice. Weird, mine was actually a coke.'' Momo said. 'Inui juice? Momo did mention that Fuji liked it.' Ryoma thought. ''Jeez, I really hope Kikumaru-sempai will turn out to be fine. He's rather fun.'' Momo said.

Ryoma nodded, still deep in thought. ''Guess you were wrong before, squirt. They are still seemingly best friends, otherwise Fuji wouldn't have taken him home. Fuji can be merciless when he's angry.'' Momo said, which made Ryoma listen with interest. ''Oh, really?'' he asked. Momo nodded, ''This one time he made a senior's life miserable because he had teased Bunchou about his spectacals. Rumor has it that the senior quit school, after Fuji had made very clear that he wasn't welcome anywhere near the courts. From what I heard, the senior was quite good at tennis, so it was a shame when he dropped out.'' Momo said.

'And why is this guy on the tennis team? He should be in an asylum.' Ryoma thought, but instead he asked, ''You mentioned Kikumaru-sempai seemed different today, what do you mean?'' Momo pondered over it, before replying, ''I don't know, less energetic. Willing to do his laps without a protest isn't like him either. But maybe I'm overthinking things. Let's eat these burgers before they get cold.'' Momo said. 'I don't think yout overthinking it.' Ryoma thought, before digging in.

After Momo had taken Ryoma home, promising to pick the squirt up tomorrow, Ryoma rushed to his room, where he found Karupin playing with a tennisball. Karupin mewed as she spotted his owner coming in, and Ryoma bowed down to pet the fluffy creature. ''I met another kitty today.'' Ryoma said. Karupin stopped purring for a second, looking horrified. ''It's not a real kitty, he's more human, but he acts like one, saying nya all the time.'' Ryoma explained. Karupin continued to enjoy Ryoma petting her, as she started purring more.

''But there is another creature out for him, or so it seems. I don't trust him, Karupin, what do you think?'' Ryoma asked. Karupin hissed, before going attending her attention back to the ball. ''That's how I feel. You're really smart, you know? They both play tennis as well. The Seihun team is insane, but fun as well. Remind me to keep an eye open tomorrow?'' Ryoma asked, before heading to the bathroom. After he was done bathing, he ate his dinner, brushed his teeth, and went to bed.

It was still dark, as Fuji and Yumiko were looking at the peacefully sleeping Kikumaru. ''It's weird to not see him jumping and bouncing around like he usually does.'' Yumiko said. Fuji only nodded, as he carressed Eiji's soft locks. ''I hope he'll be feeling better in the morning. I read his hand before, it didn't seem like fate has bestowed him with good fortune. Maybe even a period of really bad luck.'' Yumiko said. ''I'll keep an eye on him, sis.'' Fuji promised, before Yumiko headed back to bed. ''I'll keep an eye on him.'' Fuji repeated, this time with open eyes, before attending to his cactus with a smile.

That concludes the first chapter from Amnesia. I had the idea for this story about two or three years ago, and never knew how to start, and from what viewpoint to write.

I hope to not only to make a story for my fandom, but to keep you, as reader, guessing what is going on. I do plan to update this, I hope within the next month. I also hope I didn't make the character too ooc, although in some pieces of the story I really had too.

Please after reading, leave a review about what your opinion was about the first chapter, as my wrighting style and grammar also could use some improvement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A new day means a new start.

It was early when Karupin woke up. The alarm clock of her owner showed bright numbers, she actually didn't regonized them. Usually, it would be hours before her owner would stir in his sleep, mumbling something about not wanting to get up. But before she could outsleep him, because she was the unnofficial worldchampion in long naps, she remembered that Ryoma had gave her the assignment to help him remember something.

She stretched before jumping gracefully on Ryoma's bed, starting to pet his cheek with her soft paw. Ryoma stirred, before mumbling, ''Go away, Karupin.'' She hissed, before pawing a tad more forcefully. Ryoma frowned, before moving and picking her up. ''Oi, what's wrong?'' he asked, and she mewled. ''Oh right, I've to go to school. I should get used to that.'' Ryoma said as he eyed the clock.

He heard a knock, before his father entered his father. ''Oi, someone named Momo is awaiting you. You should hurry.'' he said, tossing Ryoma a jacket, before he headed back to his bed. Ryoma took it, studying the jacket, as he found out it was one for team Seigaku. ''It's in my size, wait, what is that goofball doing here first thing in the morning?'' Ryoma wondered. Ever so quickly he threw on some clothes, before heading to the living room, where Momo was awaiting him.

''What so you want?'' Ryoma asked. ''Well, aren't you a sunshine in the morning? We have morning practice, and since Tezuka-bunchou doesn't appreciate it when anyone is too late, I figured I should pick you up. You are on the route anyway.'' Momo explained. Ryoma shrugged, before heading back to his bed. ''Wait! Don't you at least want to be on time on your first day?'' Momo said, as he followed the squirt. Ryoma merely gave him any attention, as he plopped down on his bed.

''You know, you could at least come to thank Tezuka for your jacket, and to see whether Kikumaru-sempai is doing better.'' Momo said, disappointed that a tennis player like Ryoma was so lazy. Ryoma's eyes shot open as he remembered the situation. It still didn't make sense as for why he should care, but that didn't change the fact he still did. ''You're right. Just let me grab some breakfast before we go.'' Ryoma said, giving Karupin an appreciative pet, and headed for some breakfast, as Momo stood there dumbfounded, wondering what randomly changed the squirts mind.

When they arrived at the court, Ryoma noticed that both Kikumaru-sempai and Fuji-sempai were missing. However, Tezuka was already telling them to start doing their laps. Not wanting to gain attention, or having the need to be bold on the first day, Ryoma decided not to ask where they were. There was no need for, since Momo beated him to it. ''Where are Kikumaru-sempai, en Fuji-tensai?'' he asked, interupting Tezuka who was about to give them many laps.

It was Oishi who said, ''Fuji called me this morning, he told me Kikumaru had fallen ill, and Fuji himself appeared not to feel so well either. We thought it was due the hamburgers you guys had gotten yesterday, since we didn't see you before. But since you're here, maybe they have just caught a cold. Fuji-sempai thinks they'll maybe attend the next training session, if they are fit enough. If not, they'll probably join us within a few days.''

'Strange, Fuji didn't seem ill.' Ryoma figured, before he noticed Oishi's look in his eyes. There was something off as he explained the situation. Ryoma decided it would be for the best to talk with him during training. ''I knew it, Kikumaru-sempai didn't seem like himself yesterday.'' Momo said, making Oishi smile. Tezuka merely coughed, before saying, ''Seventy-five laps, now.'' As they started running, Oishi made quite a pace. Ryoma may not have been used to Tezuka's demonic training, but he tried his best to get caught up with the taller man. ''That's quite a pace you've got there.'' Oishi said, as they were on their fifth lap. ''I suppose.'' Ryoma said, making it seem like it was no effort. ''Sorry, I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Oishi, I'm the co-captain, and part of the doubles teams of Seigaku. Your name is Ryoma, right?'' Oishi asked.

Ryoma nodded, before asking, ''I never played doubles before, is it difficult?'' Oihsi smiled, before he replied, ''At first I anticipated it was. But it came natural after I met my partner. We're called the golden pair for some reason, you know.'' Ryoma inhaled and exhaled, it seemed the laps were intenser that he expected them to be. ''So, who is your 'golden' partner then? Shouldn't he be running in-sync with you?'' Ryoma asked. Oishi laughed, as if Ryoma had just told him the joke of the year.

''Eiji is my golden partner. He's absolutely a fantastic player, he plays in such an unique style. However, even though our minds and gameplay may be in sync, but our stamina isn't. I don't know why, but Eiji gets tired pretty fast. Which is weird, because he's the most energetic person I've ever met. I guess he must be feeling awful today, it's isn't like him to be under the weather, so I really hope he's alright.'' Oishi said, after his laughter had stopped. Ryoma noticed the fondness Oishi had in his eyes, and decided to deem this person as trustworthy.

''I hope so too.'' Ryoma said, before slowing down a little. After they were done with their laps, they found a large boy standing next to coach Ryuuzaki. Ryoma noticed that most of the regulars, aside from the boy with the green bandanna, cringed as they saw the tall boy. He slightly cocked his head as he suddenly remembered him. It had been the same boy as yesterday, but he had been talking to the water fountain.

'Why does this team insist on having insane team members?' Ryoma wondered. ''Sadaharu here has come up with quite a training for today.'' Coach Ryuuzaki said. The boy with the glasses next to her nodded. ''Ah, is that so?'' Oishi said, an uncertain tone present in his voice. ''Anyhow,'' Inui started as he pushed his glasses more upward to show his interest, ''I believe this training will help to increase your stamina about 70 more percent. I believe most of the members will actually benefit from this specialized system, especially you Kikumaru.'' It was then that he noticed that both Kikuamaru and Fuji were missing.

''Ehr, Eiji is ill, we aren't sure wether he'll be able to join the next training.'' Oishi explained. ''Oh, strange. There is a mere five percent chance of Kikumaru being too ill to come to practice. Seeing that Fuji isn't here either, there is an eighty percentage that indicates we are in for trouble.'' Inui mumbled, loud enough for the regulars to hear. ''What is with these numbers?'' Ryoma mouthed to Momo. ''He likes to calculate everything, I think he's some sort of robot.'' Momo mouthed back, before both of them laughed a little.

''Who are you?'' Inui suddenly asked, as he spotted Ryoma. It was uncommon that he didn't knew anything about a new player, and seeing that he didn't have data about this stranger, it slightly worried him. ''This is Ryoma Echizen, he joined us yesterday when you were unable to come to practice. He's a progidy at tennis.'' Ryuzaki explained. ''I see. Anyhow, seeing that this practice was designed for all of the regulars, we ought to at least wait for this afternoon to see if Fuji and Kikumaru will arrive. The next hour was filled with more laps, and some one on one tennis. Ryoma noticed that even though Oishi wasn't bad at playing alone, he still had gotten used to a partner. It made Ryoma wonder if playing double was really that different and difficult.

He discussed it over later on with Momo and the boy with the green bandanna at lunch. ''So, what is it like to play in a doubles team?'' Ryoma suddenly asked. ''I've never tried it before, but Kaidou here playes doubles with Inui-sempai.'' Momo said, making Ryoma stare at them in shock. ''Fsssshhh.'' Kaidou said with a blush, as Momo asked Ryoma what was wrong? ''You,'' Ryoma started, pointing at Kaidou, ''play with the infamous Inui from the scary drinks. I haven't even seen him, and I already have this great dislike for him.'' Ryoma said, failing to mention that he liked Fuji-sempai even less.

''What do you mean, Ryoma? You've seen Inui-sempai this morning.'' Momo said. If Ryoma had not been such a calm induvidial, he would have fallen out of his chair, but instead, he kept his cool, and asked, ''When?'' It was Kaidou who said, ''He was the one standing next to coach Ryuzaki this morning. He's not so bad as most people think, he just enjoys making weird juices for science and to give us a penalty.'' Momo snorted, and Kaidou snapped as he shouted, ''What was that, Mamushi?'' As Momo and Kaidou started their usual bickering, Ryoma drank his ponta.

'I didn't think Inui would have slipped this beverage in Kikumaru's drink yesterday. Not since he tried to improve his stamina by special training.' Ryoma thought. ''Where can I find this Inui?'' he asked, but his question was not heard by either Kaidou or Momo. It was a stranger with an obnoxious voice who said, ''He usually hangs out in the science room on the third floor. My name is Horio, by the way.''

''Thanks.'' Ryoma said, before getting up, and walking away. When he arrived at the third floor, he did found Inui in the science room, all by himself for some reason. He shuddered, before knocking on the door. ''Come in.'' he heard, and Ryoma entered the room, finding Inui staring facinated to some red stuff in a tube. He gulped, and Inui looked up. ''Echizen-san? I didn't expect you.'' Inui said. Ryoma gave a mere nod. ''Did you came to ask me something? I wont tell about the training until this afternoon.'' Inui said. ''I didn't come for that.'' Ryoma replied instantly.

''Oh?'' Inui asked interested. ''There were a few things I was curious about, and I think I should ask you for some answers.'' Ryoma said, as he took a chair across Inui. ''Go ahead, I don't have anything to hide.'' Inui said. ''I saw you yesterday when you were talking to a water fountain. I know Seihun appears to love rather insane persons in it's team, but what happened? I didn't see you mumbling against that thing today.'' Ryoma said.

''Seihun loves insane persons? Where did you come up with that theory?'' Inui asked. 'Because this Fuji seems like he should belong in an asylum' Ryoma thought, but instead he said, ''There are some crazy situations in this team, but that isn't what I asked.'' Ryoma said. ''Quick to judge, but you should observe again before judging, Echizen. Not everything is what it seems, thought I'll admit that our team can be somewhat chaotic. As for your question, I actually don't remember anything from yesterday. I do remember the morning, but after I ate my lunch, the entire day was a blur for me.'' Inui answered.

''What happened in the morning before lunch then?'' Ryoma asked. ''I was developing a new aozu. The players are not particually fond of this drink, but it motivates them. But it turned out black instead of blue. Since I did not trust it, I wanted to dispose it. But with the little time I have, I never got around it. Fortunatelly, Fuji was nice enough to throw it out in the sink. Even though he's a strong stomach, not even Fuji likes Aozu.'' Inui told him, as he took a lemon out of his back pack and squiched it out into the red liqued.

''Why do you even make this drinks?'' Ryoma asked. ''It's a hobby of mine. Everyone is entitled to one, Echizen. I happened to stumble upon this one. Any more questions?'' Inui said. ''Just one more. You mentioned there were odd chances that Fuji and Kikumaru-sempai would have been ill, and that we are in for some trouble. What did you mean by that?'' Ryoma asked.

''Both of them are best friends, and prankters. Since it's unnusual for them to skip tennis, even if ill, it probably means they are planning something.'' Inui said. 'Or that something is really off about this situation.' Ryoma thought. He gave Inui a quick thanks before taking his leave. But before he could leave the room, Inui said, ''A little piece of advice, Echizen. Curiousity kills the cat. I suggest taking good care of yourself.''

Ryoma nodded, as he mumbled, ''Understood.''

That was the second chapter already. It may be shorter than the first one, but also contains some pretty large clues and a spotlight on Inui and Oishi. I really enjoyed typing this chapter, because even though Echizen still is fixated on himself, he is also the one sensing that something is off, and acutally trying to discover what.

I'm also still trying to keep in it in character, but it's proven to be rather difficult. 

The next chapter will contain more Eiji and Fuji, I kinda missed them in this one.

Anyhow, please read and review your opinion about this story. I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So, you're telling me it was nothing?

After Ryoma was finished talking with Inui, he noticed it was already past one o clock. He realised he was already to late for english and would most likely disturb class if he attempted to still get in. Besides, his english was already good enough due to the fact that he had lived in America for a few years.

Before he could make a decision for what to do, a voice called for him. ''Saa, Ryoma, since you're late for your class, could we have a word?'' and Ryoma turned, only to see Fuji standing there. Ryoma frowned, before nodding curtly. They walked to the currently empty courts and sat on the ground, their backs leaning against one of the buildings. During the walk, neither of them spoke to each other, but as they sat down, Fuji started talking.

''I figured that you'd like to know that Eiji is doing alright. I think that he will be able to participate in the next training.'' he said, and Ryoma shrugged, as he said, ''Ok. Why did you think I'd care?'' Fuji smiled knowingly, as he said, ''I know your life has only resolved around yourself, and perhaps a bit about tennis. But yesterday, you showed more than just some interest. It was kind of obvious, and I honestly didn't expect otherwise. There's just something special about Eiji, that makes practically everyone like him in one way or another.'' Fuji explained.

''Everyone?'' Ryoma questioned, but he knew Fuji was right. He did found himself drawn to Kikumaru-sempai, though he didn't know why. After all, they didn't do anything special. ''You know I'm right, Echizen.'' Fuji said, breaking Ryoma's train of thoughts. ''I know you blame me for what happened yesterday. It's rather obvious that everything look like I wanted to harm him. I don't know why Eiji was tense around me, but it doens't change the fact he was. But you know, no matter what, I wouldn't hurt Eiji. He's far too important for me to see him hurt.'' Fuji added.

''That is not what Momo told me.'' Ryoma said, and Fuji opened his eyes, giving Ryoma a serious look. ''To some people I may be ruthless, Echizen, but Eiji is not one of them. I'd anything to keep Eiji save.'' he said, before closing his eyes again, and smiling like nothing just happened. ''Then why did he faint yesterday. When we sniffed his drink, Momo said it reeked of Inui juice. And Inui just explained that you 'disposed' Aozu yesterday.'' Ryoma, not impressed by Fuji's cold blue eyes.

Fuji smiled, before he said, ''You caught me there, Echizen. I slipped some Tylenol into Eiji's drink. He wasn't feeling to well after what happened, and since he will never just take medicine due to it's taste, I figured that was the only way of giving him some. Appearently, Tylenol makes him very drowsy, causing him to faint, or at least that is what he told me this morning. He wasn't mad, but I still offered to make it up to him. We are heading out for ice cream next saturday.''

''That still doesn't explain the scent.'' Ryoma replied. ''Inui often uses medicine alike Tylenol for his drink, so that should explain the smell. Why did you and Momo sniff the drink, Echizen?'' Fuji asked with an innocent voice. Ryoma did not answer that question, choosing that time to mutter his catchphrase, before heading back to class, after all, he shouldn't miss another class. 'What did Fuji mean when he said that Eiji wasn't feeling to well after what happened? Anyhow, why do I even bother to care? I don't!' Ryoma thought to himself.

As Ryoma walked away, Fuji giggled to himself. Echizen had allowed himself to be pulled by the whirlwind named Eiji, and to be quite frank, it was something to be expected. ''He is the one that still has ways to go.'' Fuji said to no one particular, sounding quite amused. ''Well, I better see how Eiji's doing.'' he added, before leaving.

When Fuji arrived at his house, he found Eiji sitting on his porch, staring at some pictures. ''Do you like them? I took them myself.'' Fuji said, as he took a seat next to Eiji. ''I guess I do. I'm on these pictures as well, when did you take them?'' Eiji asked, childlike eyes staring at Fuji. ''I took them during matches, practice, school festivals and other events. Look, here is our tennis team.'' Fuji said. As Eiji stared at the photo in awe, Fuji realised something. ''Say Eiji, would you like to join practice this afternoon? The others are eagerly awaiting your presence.'' Eiji didn't have a time to reply, before Fuji pulled him up, and led him towards Seigaku.

When they arrived, they were just in time to see the other regulars enter the dressing room. ''Nya, Fujiko, I think I forgot my uniform? Do you think Bunchou would be angry if I'd go and get them?'' ''It's not neccasery, Eiji. I packed a spare.'' Fuji said, before they entered the dressing room. As they did, Oishi was the first to notice them. He rushed over to Eiji, as he asked, ''How are you feeling? Are you better, or should I take your temperature?''

''Nya~ it's good to see you too, Oishi-sempai. I felt awful this morning, but I'm glad that's over.'' Kikumaru replied, causing the next things to happen, a deafening silence falling over the room, as Oishi gave Kikumaru a confused look. ''Did- .. did he just say Oishi-sempai?'' Kawamabura asked, a stutter present in his voice. Ryoma looked up, wondering what was so weird about that. ''Ie data.'' Inui muttered, as he scribbled something done in a note book.

''Ehr, Eiji, you're joking right? You do know Oishi is your friend, not your sempai?'' Momo said, causing Oishi to ask Eiji if everything was alright. ''Did I just call you Sempai? Maybe I've been studying too hard, I haven't called you that since the first year.'' Kikumaru said. ''It's a good thing you are studying then, but be sure to take a break as well. We need our kitty to be in top shape.'' Oishi joked.

And just like that, everything was back to usual business. Over the next days, Ryoma got to know the freshman, and the regulars better. He learned more about how Momo and Kaidoh bickered about everything. He also learned that Inui juice was disgusting, no questions asked there. By the time saturday arrived, and he spended playing tennis against a wall, he had long forgotten about the entire situation.

As Ryoma was playing tennis against that wall, and obiously winning, Fuji and Kikumaru were on their way towards the ice cream parlor. ''Nya~ you really don't have to this, Fujiko. You only did it, because you cared right?'' Kikumaru said. ''Are you complaining about getting ice cream?'' Fuji asked. ''No, I just don't want you to feel, what is the word again?'' Kikumaru said, stopping halfway trough his sentence. ''Obligated?'' Fuji asked helpfully. ''Yes, that! Obli-gat-ed.'' Kikumaru said, testing the strange word on his tongue.

''Don't worry, Eiji, I don't. We just didn't get to see eachother a lot lately, after all that happened, and I wanted to spend some time you.'' Fuji said, and Eiji stopped in his tracks. ''Fuji, this isn't what I think it is, is it?'' Eiji asked. Fuji shook his head, ''No Eiji, it's just some quality time. You aren't obligated either, and I respect your opinion, I really do.'' Fuji replied. ''Just making sure.'' Eiji said, before the two headed towards the parlor. After they were finished with their ice cream, Fuji offered to help Eiji with his homework. Fuji knew that Tezuka had told Eiji to get better grades, before he could get kicked out of Seigaku. Eiji was trying his very best, but some help could never hurt anyone, could it?

By the time night fell, Ryoma lied in his bed, cuddling a little with Karupin. ''Do you remember that kitty and creature I told you about?'' Ryoma asked, playing with Karupin's tail. She mewled as if boasting in her own language, of course she remembered that. ''Well, it turned to be nothing special. The kitty fainted and the creature only tried to help. But for a minute there, I could have sworn something else was going on. Not that I really care.'' he said.

She mewled once more, as if wanting to say, ''But you do.'' She had a smug look in her eyes, or was that just fatique, making Ryoma see things? ''Tch, what do you know?'' Ryoma said, before closing his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

And this is where the real story begins. I know that the summary hasn't made any sense so far, but trust, from the next chapter on, it will. 

I'm very sorry if I make a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, unfortunately I miss them sometimes when I re-read the chapter. Please feel free to point these mistakes out.

Please read and review, so that I know what I can do to improve this story.

I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as it has been written!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

There are some suprises in life you don't want to have.

It was early in the morning when Ryoma's cellphone ran. Which was odd, because he didn't remember giving someone his cell number. Nevertheless, he grouchely reached for his phone, and hung up on who ever was calling him, so he could return to his nap. Unfortunately, the person that was calling him, was clearly set on reaching him, because the darn thing ran again.

Before he could hang up again, Karupin accidentely lied his paw on it, answering the phone call with a mewl. ''Ryoma, are you mewling?'' the voice on the other side asked, Ryoma regonized it as Oishi's voice. He took the device into his hands, as he asked, ''Oishi-sempai? Why are you calling so early on a sunday morning? We don't have practice on a sunday, do we?''

He heard Oishi laughing before he said, ''Not usually, no. Sometimes we do, but that is not why I am calling.'' Ryoma noticed that Oishi started to sound more serious at the end of that sentence. Suddenly Oishi added, ''Both Fuji and Eiji are in the hospital. It appears both of their stomach's hurt, and for reason, their heads as well. Seeing that both of them were unwell a few days ago as well, I wanted to make sure you and Momo are doing okay. Whatever you ate a few days ago, could be causing some internal problems.''

Ryoma frowned, both he and Momo had been just fine these past days. He told that Oishi as well. ''Momoshiro mentioned the same thing. I just want to be sure. Maybe it was something different.'' Oishi said ''You know, Fuji-sempai mentioned that he and Eiji would go out for some ice cream yesterday. And he also mentioned where to eat those burgers last time we ate. Could it be considered that it hasn't anything to do with the food, but with Fuji or Eiji instead?'' Ryoma asked, sitting up a little.

''It could be, but as far as I know, they never ever fought or anyhting. They are best friends.'' Oishi said, sounding a little hurt. Ryoma sighed, Fuji hadn't talked with him for nothing. It seemed like Fuji really wouldn't hurt Eiji, so he needed to let go of that idea. ''You said Kikumaru-sempai and Fuji-sempai are in the hospital. Could we visit them?'' Ryoma asked.

''I'm on my way as we're speaking. If you'd like to, you can join me.'' Oishi said, and Ryoma pondered over it for a second. He really didn't want to go to a hospital on a sunday, not when he had the chance to relax. But whatever what was going on, it had gained his curiousity over the past days. ''What hospital are they at?'' he asked eventually.

Approximately half an hour had passed, before Ryoma reached the hospital, where he met Oishi and Tezuka. ''Ryoma, that's was quick. Do you happen live nearby?'' Oishi asked, and Ryoma shook his head, not mentioning that his cousin Nanako had taken him there by car, after Ryoma had exclaimed that there was an 'issue'.

Oishi led them into the building, where he headed to the reception desk right away. Ryoma noticed that Tezuka had a rather incomfortable look on his face, but then again, they were in a hospital, so he decided not to ask. Oishi came back, a nurse standing right next to him. ''If you'd be so kind to follow me.'' she said, with a timid voice.

As they were walking trough the building, she explained that Syuusuke's aches had improved very fast, but even though his situation had been good enough to be fired from the hospital, he had downright refused to leave. ''Why?'' Tezuka asked, his eyebrow slighty twitching. She hesitated, before saying, ''Well, though Syuusuke-san improved fast, Kikumaru-san is showing different and strange symptoms.''

''What kind of symptoms?'' Oishi asked, concerned. ''Well, he ehr... I really shouldn't tell this.'' she said with a blush, suddenly stopping in her tracks. ''Arisa-chan, please?'' Oishi asked, causing for Ryoma to raise his eyebrow. Appearently, Oishi knew this girl well enough to use her name. It has been weird that she had adressed Fuji and Eiji with their surnames, but Ryoma had figured it was customary, since she was a nurse.

''I'm sorry, Syushiroh-san. But the doctor will drop by very soon, at least wait for him, so that he can break the news to you.'' she said. Oishi and Tezuka nodded in understanding, as Ryoma grew impatient. They took a seat at some chairs, as the nurse left them. ''What do you think that she meant with different symptoms?'' Ryoma decided to ask Oishi in hushed voice. ''I don't know, but judging from the seriousness in her voice, I think it is pretty bad.'' Oishi answered.

Tezuka nodded sternly in agreement. ''I'm going to get a drink at the vending machines, tell me when I can visit them.'' Ryoma said, as he stood up and walked to the vending machine he had spotted a few minutes ago. As he went for his precious ponta, the doctor arrived. ''Are you here to see Kikumaru Eiji and Syuusuke Fuji?'' he asked them. ''There is someone else too.'' Oishi said, but the doctor instantly replied, ''Kikumaru Eiji currently can't handle more than one visitor at one time, due to certain circustamces.''

''I see. May I be so bold to ask what those circumstances may be?'' Oishi asked. ''Didn't Arisa mention them? I'm afraid I have to say that it appears that Kikumaru Eiji had a form of amnesia. We don't know how he recieved it, or where is came from. As for how bad it is, we aren't sure either, we're still running some tests. Syuusuke Fuji was kind enough to tell him a few things, hoping it would jog his memory, but no such luck so far.'' the doctor explained.

Tezuka twitched again, as Oishi stared in shock. ''Amn... amnesia? Are you sure?'' Oishi asked. The doctor only nodded, giving Oishi a symphetatic look. ''Would you like to visit him first?'' Tezuka asked, as Oishi sat down to progress this information. ''You are the captain, you should go first. I'm not sure if I'm ready to see him yet.'' Oishi answered. Tezuka shook his head and said, ''Go see him, I'll wait for Echizen.'' Oishi thanked him, before taking a deep sigh, and he headed into the room.

Ryom pouted as he spotted that the vending machine didn't contain any ponta. He sighed as he settled for fanta instead, and drank it quickly before heading back. As he headed back, he bumped into a small girl with some paperwork that fell graciously to the ground. ''Aah, I'm so sorry.'' she said, as she gathered the papers again. ''No, I wasn't paying any attention, and... wait, aren't you that nurse from before?'' Ryoma asked, as he bended down to her level to help her with those papers she just dropped.

''Oh, it's you.'' she said. Ryoma nodded, not missing the fact that she sounded dismayed. Maybe she had been wanting to encounter Oishi instead of him. 'No Ryoma, stop jumping to conclusions.' he scolded himself. ''You are here to visit Kikumaru-kun and Syuusuke-san, aren't you?'' Arisa said with a smile. Ryoma nodded, deciding that she didn't need to know that he was here because of Kikumaru-sempai, and not for Fuji.

''Have you visited them already? I mean, it's horrible what happened to Kikumaru-san. I hope he still will be able to play tennis.'' she said. 'Wait, what?' Ryoma's mind shouted, but Ryoma somehow maintained his cool. ''It's really a weird situation.'' Arisa added. ''I haven't been able to see him yet.'' Ryoma told her, making her shriek. ''Oh, I'm sorry. And here I'm probably leading you to believe that he lost a limb or something.'' she said, sounding sincerly upset. ''It's fine, I better go and see how he's doing.'' Ryoma said, before heading back for real this time.

When he arrived, he spotted Oishi sitting in the chair, looking rather confused. ''Is Bunchou with Kikumaru-sempai and Fuji-sempai?'' he asked, making Oishi look up. He noticed that Oishi's eyes were red and puffy. ''Yeah, I just visited Eiji, but I can't be in there all the time. Visitation hours are limited.'' Oishi said. ''So, how were they doing?'' Ryoma asked. ''Fuji is doing great, except that he refuses to leave Eiji's side for the time being. Eiji, at the other hand...'' he paused there, not sure how to break it to Ryoma. ''That nurse from before mentioned that it was a weird situation where Eiji perhaps isn't able to play tennis anymore. Will it be impossible for him?'' Ryoma asked.

''I think it's possible that he can play anytime soon, but we just have to help him remember how. Echizen, Eiji has amnesia.'' Oishi explained. ''Amnesia?'' Ryoma asked, raising his eyebrows. ''Are you sure it isn't a case of short term memory loss?'' he asked. Oishi shook his head, and Ryoma sat down. ''How can they be so sure it's amnesia?'' Ryoma asked. ''The doctor is still running tests, but to be fair, it's quite obvious. He barely remembered me or Fuji. He doesn't even remember what school he attends, or that he played tennis. The worst of all, was that he couldn't even remember anything about himself. Fuji filled him in on what his name was, and who his friends are.'' Oishi explained, tearing up at the end of that sentence.

''Did he had any wounds?'' Ryoma asked, swallowing a little. Oishi shook his head, but before Ryoma could say anything, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, only to see Fuji's blue eyes, and next to him, Bunchou's stern eyes. ''Do you want to go and see him, Echizen? Visitation hours are almost over.'' Fuji said, before sitting next to Oishi to console the egg-headed man.

Ryoma nodded, before he slipped into the room where Eiji was. He spotted the red-haired kitty-like sempai, staring at something that appeared to be a photograph. ''Kikumaru-sempai?'' he asked loudly, hoping that he would not startle the other. Eiji looked up and then frowned as he saw Ryoma. ''Who are you? Wait, don't tell... you look like a second year. Your name is Kaidou, right?'' Eiji said with a smile.

Ryoma sat down on Eiji's bedside, and peeked at the photograph. ''I'm not Kaidou, to be honest, I'm not even on this photograph. I'm a new asset to the team.'' Ryoma told him. ''Ooh.'' Eiji said in understanding, and then giggled. ''Then your name must be Ochibi, because you are so small.'' he added.

Ryoma smiled, though he didn't really like that nickname, it somehow was okay when Kikumaru-sempai said it. ''My real name is Echizen Ryoma, but you deemed me as Ochibi a few days ago when we went out for burgers. I'm suprised you remembered that.'' he said. ''Hoi? I did? I'm sorry, but I don't recall someone named Ochibi, then again, my head is a blur at the moment.'' Kikumaru told him.

''I see.'' Ryoma said. ''I hope to be able to play tennis soon. Fujiko said I played tennis combined with acrobatics. I wonder what that is like.'' Kikumaru said, pondering over it. ''Well, we are going to train tomorrow. If you don't have to stay here, we can rally together, and I can learn you the basics.'' Ryoma said with a blush. ''That would be great, Ochibi.'' Kikumaru said, before yawning. ''Fetch some rest.'' Ryoma told him, before leaving the room.

By the time night fell, every member of Seigaku was informed about the situation. Ryoma plopped on his bed, pondering about how exhausting this day had turned out. ''Ryoma?'' he heard a male voice ask, as the person knocked on his door. ''Go away, dad! I need rest.'' he said, pulling his blanket over his head. But Nanjiro entered anyway. ''I heard you went to the hospital today, Nanako told me it was an emergency. Is everything alright, or did you pull a muscle?''

''I'm fine, dad.'' Ryoma said. ''Then what was the emergency? You weren't meeting there with a hot nurse for pleasure, were you? Because you are better off leaving that to your old man.'' Nanjiro asked, and Ryoma groaned. ''No, I was not. Someone on my team got hurt.'' Ryoma explained, slightly pushing his covers off. ''What do you mean by hurt?'' Nanjiro asked. ''Someone on my team suddenly recieved amnesia. We have to learn him everything from the basics on.'' Ryoma said. ''Did he take to many tennisballs to the head?'' Nanjiro buldered, and Ryoma poked him harsh in the ribs. ''It's not funny, old man.'' he said.

''Maybe it was just short term memory loss. You'll have to await tomorrow to see how he's doing. I'm very proud that you are making friends, son. Just don't let it disturb your talent for tennis, okay?'' Nanjiro said, before ruffling trough Ryoma's hair, and leaving the room. ''No, I won't.'' Ryoma said, before turning the lights off, and drifting off to sleep.

In the same time, in the hospital, Fuji stared at a sleeping Eiji. ''Saa, I hope you're going to be alright.'' he said, as he played a little with the red hair his friend had. ''I'd hate to see you get hurt.'' Fuji added, before pressing a kiss against Eiji's temple, and heading back to the bed that Arisa had provided for him. He failed to hear that Kikumaru muttered ''Ochibi'' in his sleep.

I realised that Karupin is supposed to be a he, instead of a she. But since I already made this stupid mistake, I think I'm going to keep mentioning Karupin as a she for this fanfic.

Anyhow, this was the fourth chapter already. I'm sorry that the third was kind of boring, but it contained the information I wanted to give. 

Please read and review. I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

For all we know, Karupin would be awesome at tennis.

A week before Ryoma arrived at Seigaku:

''Mou, I really flunked my math test again! Tezuka-bunchou is going to be really angry, and fire me from the team!'' Eiji exclaimed as he moped around. Oishi laughed a little, at the overdramatic reaction from his best friend. ''I'm sure you'll be fine, Eiji.'' he said. ''But, Tezuka already told me that if I fail again, that I won't be able to play tennis for the regulars anymore!'' Eiji cried.

''He also would require someone else to play for you, Eiji. There is hardly anyone out there that can form a pair with me. But you need to study harder, it's for your future.'' Oishi explained. ''I guess so. Maybe I should study with you and Fuji. The two of you always seem to pass easily.'' Eiji said. ''Sure, why not?'' Oishi said. 

''So, are you free to study today?'' Eiji asked. Oishi blushed, before he said, ''Gomen, there is something I need to attend today. Maybe Fuji is free to study.'' Eiji's face dropped, before he gave a wide grin. ''Then I'll go see if he's free for a study date. Enjoy your date!'' Eiji exclaimed, before rushing off, leaving a beet red Oishi behind.

It lasted at least another week before Kikumaru was officially discharged from the hospital, and was able to join Seigaku again. In that week, Ryoma and Oishi visited Fuji and Eiji everyday, hoping for any progress. The both of them were relieved that the aches had faded, but Eiji's amnesia didn't seem to improve. At the end of that week, it was Fuji took the liberty of taking Eiji to the afternoon training. ''So, are you ready to play some tennis?'' he asked, as they headed to the courts of Seihun Gakuen. ''I guess so, I just wish I remembered how I have to play.'' Eiji complained, a little dazed from the information he recieved earlier about the classes he followed.

Fuji smiled, as he said, ''Nevertheless, it's good to have you back, and you'll get the hang of it eventually. Tennis is something you do, so I'm sure your body will remember what to do.'' ''I guess so.'' Eiji replied. ''There is something that I need to mention.'' Fuji suddenly said. ''Oh? Is there something wrong? Maybe I shouldn't go to practice then!'' Eiji flailed, amusing Fuji with his dramatic antics.

''No. It's just, you need to get passing grades to remain in the team. After we're done with practice, we need to go to my house, so I can help you with your homework.'' Fuji explained. ''For a minute there, I thought you were going to say something horryifying, but this is something that makes sense, Fujiko. I mean, I forgot so many things that I would require your help anyway. I hope you don't mind tutoring me, though.'' Eiji said.

''Of course not, you're my best friend, Eiji. I appreciate you company at any time.'' Fuji said, before they arrived at the courts. ''Kikumaru-sempai!'' someone shouted, before Eiji was pulled into a bone-chrushing hug. ''Momo, Eiji just came back from the hospital. Be careful!'' Oishi said, as the regulars gathered around Eiji and Fuji. ''Ah, ha ha, Gomen, Kikumaru-sempai.'' Momo laughed awkwardly, before stopping his hug.

Ryoma couldn't help but notice Fuji's icy glare at Momo and Oishi. ''Is there something wrong, sempai?'' he asked, just hard enough for Fuji to hear, but soft enough that it wasn't noticed by the others that were caught up in the ruckus Eiji's return caused. ''Huh? O, it's nothing. My eyes are a bit tired.'' Fuji answered. ''If you say so, still it's nice to have you and Kikumaru-sempai back. You know that there wasn't any reason for you to stay, right?'' Ryoma asked, feigning to study his racket. ''I'm aware of that, Echizen. Much like there wasn't any reason for you to visit every day. But Eiji enjoyed his visits from 'Ochibi'.'' Fuji said.

Before Ryoma could reply, he was disturbed by a glomp. ''Nya~ who's this, Fujiko?'' Eiji asked, as he huggled the tiny boy rather hard. ''Kikumaru-sempai, let go of me! I can't breath!'' Ryoma said, but it didn't seem to impress the red-haired sempai. ''Saa, you'll be fine, Echizen. This is Ryoma, our newest asset of the team. I forgot to mention him earlier, due to the fact that he isn't on the team photo yet.'' Fuji explained.

''Hoi, Hoi, we should make a new one, with Ochibi on it then!'' Kikumaru exclaimed. ''Sempai, let go of me!'' Ryoma tried, desperate for release. Before things could developed into the usual Seigaku insanity, a stern cough interupted them. ''Good morning, Tezuka.'' Fuji said with a smile, but Tezuka barely raised his eyebrow at him. ''Kikumaru and Fuji, twenty laps for disturbing practice, Oishi, twenty-five for not starting practice.'' he ordered. Fuji sweatdropped, as Oishi wanted to protest. ''Nya~ it's good to be back, bunchou.'' Eiji said, before starting on his laps. Fuji and Oishi shared a look, before running their laps as well.

''Kikumaru starts running without protesting, Ii data.'' Inui muttered rather loudly. ''He did that before he caught amnesia as well.'' Momo told him. ''Ne, captain, Eiji just returned from the hospital, is it wise to let him run?'' Takashi asked. Tezuka tch' ed, before giving the other regulars fifteen laps to warm up. After they were done running, they gathered aroud Inui and Tezuka.

''Today we'll be focusing on playing doubles, and singles, meaning that playing matches are required.'' Inui said, before pointing at the board behind him. ''Coach Ryuzaki and I figured that these matches would be the logical choices, and therefor, the most effective. The doubles teams consist out of the Momo and Oishi pair, and I'll be attending along side with Kaidou.'' Inui added.

''Not to be rude, but isn't Eiji supposed to be paired with Oishi?'' Momo asked. ''Nya~ I play doubles?'' Eiji asked. ''Yes, it's true that you form a pair with Oishi. But since we can't be sure how your condition affects your tennis, you should practice the basics first. Since Ryoma is new, we paired the two of you together in the singles category. So that we can gain information on Ryoma's style, and train you as well.'' Inui told them.

''But that doesn't make sense.'' Fuji nearly shouted. Tezuka's eyebrow twitched at this unneccesarily interuption. ''Do eleborate?'' Inui asked. ''Saa, Eiji is used to playing doubles, he started playing doubles in his first year. It would be unnatural for him to play single.'' Fuji said. ''Fuji, groundo five laps for disturbing practice.'' Tezuka said, and Fuji nodded, before running.

'I did offer him to help him train, but I actually don't have a clue on how to do doubles. If that is what he has been playing until now, that may form a problem. Maybe I shouldn't teach him after all. Oishi seems like he's cut out for it.' Ryoma thought, before starting to imagine how he ought to teach Kikumaru to play tennis. ''Ryoma, Ryoma. Oi, is someone home there?'' Momo said, as he waved his hand in front of Ryoma's eyes. ''What?'' Ryoma asked, as he pushed Momo's hand away.

''You were drifting of to space, maybe some tennis planet, which sounds awesome. But Bunchou asked you a question.'' Momo told him. Ryoma looked at the captain, only to see an irritated look on Tezuka's face. He blushed, before mumbling a sorry. Oishi said, ''Tezuka asked if you'd mind playing doubles with Eiji for today. It'll perhaps jog his memory for a bit, and it would allow Inui to catch some data.'' Ryoma swallowed, before giving the red-head a quick look, then stared back to Tezuka. He nodded swiftly.

Soon enough, he found himself standing on a court, across from Momo and Oishi. ''Don't worry, Echizen, we'll go easy on you.'' Oishi said, before they heard ''BURNING, Come on baby!'' from the court next to them. They both sweatdropped, before Ryoma said, ''I can handle it.'' ''Just remember that playing doubles is very different from playing singels.'' Oishi gave as advice, before discussing the strategy with Momo.

''NYA~ So how does this work, Ochibi-chan?'' Kikumaru asked, as he studied his racket. ''Made Made Danna.'' he muttered, before turning to Kikumaru. ''First of all, Kikumaru-sempai, my name is Ryoma Echizen, not Ochibi. I propose that I do the serves and cover the backside of the field. Try and observe what the opponents are doing, and if you feel comfertable enough, then start covering the frontside of the field. I guess that is the easiest way to explain it all.'' ''Hoi, Hoi. But, why are you holding your racket left, as where most of the others are holding it right?'' Kikumaru asked. ''To be fair, I'm left. But we should give them a handicap, so I'll play right.'' Ryoma said, as he switched his racket to his other hand. A movement that went not unnoticed by either Inui and Fuji.

''Ready?'' Oishi asked from the other field, and Ryoma nodded. Eiji pouted, before making a cartwheel, and said, ''Let's get it over with. I can't wait to try it out!'' Oishi giggled, as he made a mental note that Eiji at least seemed as energetic as always. ''As you wish, sempai!'' Momo said, before serving a powerball. ''Nya, incoming!'' Eiji yelled, before he chased the ball, and managed to drop his racket, as he jumped to catch the ball, and landed on his feet. He even purred a little, as he played with the ball making both Momo and Ryoma gave him a weird look.

Inui noted it down as data, deciding it fitted Kikumaru kitty's behaviour. His partner however blushed as he wanted to pet Kittymaru, ehr, Kikumaru desperately. But decided against it, and let out a ''Fsssh'' instead. Oishi bursted out in laughter, before saying ''Good joke, Eiji. But that's not how you're supposed to play tennis.'' he said as he tapped his racket. ''Mou, okay, I just wanted to get over the tense mood that seems to be here. But I still need to learn how to play doubles though.'' Ryoma gave a smug grin as he said ''Why don't we try again, and this time, we stick to the plan I came up with.''

This chapter took way longer than I wanted too. But I recently started at my new job, so I've less time to write on this particular story. I hope this chapter has amused, yet intrigued you as reader.

For now, please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Ryoma, you may be good at tennis, but you suck at playing doubles!

Momo shook his head as he laughed Kikumaru's sempai's antics off. 'It did relieved some tension, I wonder why there is such a weird tension here anyway.' Momo thought, before saying, ''Echizen is right. We should start again.'' ''Sounds good to me. Are you ready for some real tennis?'' he asked both Eiji and Ryoma whom both nodded. Once again, Momo started his serve with a powerball.

At the other side of the court, Tezuka watched Fuji as the tensai wasn't even focused on his match with Kawamabura, but rather was watching the other court, mainly focusing his attention on Echizen en Kikumaru. 'Something is off about today. Maybe it was a bad idea to allow Kikumaru to join today. It seems to be distracting at least three of my players, and he needs to focus on his study.' Tezuka thought.

''You seem deep in thought, Tezuka.'' a female voice said, and he looked, only to face Coach Ryuuzaki. ''Your are thinking about Eiji's situation, aren't you?'' she asked. Tezuka only nodded. ''It will turn out fine, he's a natural player. And Oishi offered to help with his studies, until he'll be able to remember things again. You'd be better off watching Echizen and Fuji. I'm not sure why, but my gut is telling me that there is something off with those two, especially Fuji. Maybe he's just concerned, but we both know that he can be mentally unstable and somewhat radical when his emotions get the best of him.'' she said.

Tezuka sighed, as he knew that Sumire was right. ''Fuji, pay attention, or else you'll have to run one hundred and fifty laps.'' he ordered, shaking Fuji out of his train of thoughts. Sumire smiled, before walking over to Inui, to see how the regulars were doing. ''Echizen is holding it out great against both Oishi and Momo, but I wonder how he's going to do when Kikumaru's done observing, and ready to play. It doesn't seem like he's ready to let go of control and confide in an other player.'' Inui told her.

''I see. How about a partner switch? Maybe if Kikumaru plays tennis together with Oishi, it will trigger something, and maybe Momo and Ryoma'd make a passable team. You have enough data on Ryoma, which is why you really paired them.'' She suggested. ''Fsssh, it would be more logical seeing that Oishi and Kikumaru were a team already.'' Kaidou softly added. ''Sure. I have my data anyway.''

''Good. It is weird not seeing the golden pair together, the only time when that usually happens is when Kikumaru and Fuji form a team.'' Sumire said. ''I know. That is why I paired him with Ryoma. When I found some footage of his tennis when he played in America, it was similair to Fuji's. Perhaps, even better.'' Inui told her. 'It's weird how his and Fuji's logic always seem to make the most sense, no matter how awry they may seem.' Coach Ryuuzaki thought with a sweatdrop, as she watched Inui announce that Kikumaru and Momo had to switch from court and partner.

As they did so, Oishi welcomed Kikumaru with a warm smile, before allowing Kikumaru to stand near the net, as he took the backside of the court. It seemed like Kikumaru remembered what his original spot was, or it at least seemed like the golden pair was back in business like usually. However where two seem to work out quite well, there was always the polar oppisite. ''Fssssh.'' Kaidou hissed, as he watched Momo and Ryoma bicker about who would make the serves and who would stand near the net. It seemed like they couldn't really reach an agreement.

''Nya, so, you cover that side, as I just need to conver the side before this line, right?'' Kikumaru asked Oishi as he pointed to the line that laid in the middle of the court. ''Yes. A court is diveded into four symertical squares. There are several techniques to play tennis within this area. Those techniques differ depending on the number of players.'' Oishi explained, and both Ryoma and Momo stopped their argument for a split second to listen in.

''That sounds difficult.'' Kikumaru said. Inui interjected, before Oishi could reply. ''Let's just give the A-Un technique a try, okay? I'm fairly sure you'll be able to play that way. We'll stop when the first pair has reached three points. The losing pair must drink this.'' Inui said as he presented a pitcher with a green liqued in it. Neither of player had to come close to reek it's horrible odor. 'Inui juice!' Momo, Ryoma and Oishi thought with a horrified look on their faces. ''Mou, what is that? It reeks terrible, shoudn't that be considered lethal, or at least due date? It's green!'' Kikumaru exclaimed. ''Let's just win this.'' Oishi told him, eyeing the juice like it was his mortal enemy. Without any words but with a look, Ryoma and Momo decided the same thing.

By the time the doubles matches finally begun, Kawabamura's and Fuji's match had ended. ''Great job, Takashi-san, you've improved a lot. I can tell you've gained some strenth.'' Fuji said as they shook hands. Kawabamura merely grinned as he said, ''It's still wasn't enough to beat you, Fuji. But it went easier than usually. I guess your mind was somewhere else.'' Fuji gave a smile, before looking at Tezuka. ''The doubles are still busy. What should we do?'' Tezuka twitched, before he said, ''Go help the second-years.''

''BAKA, THAT WAS ON MINE SIDE OF THE COURT!'' Momo buldered at Ryoma, who just hit head with his racket, because he tried to hit a ball. ''Are you blind? That was on mine side. And you are the baka, Baka!'' Ryoma shouted back. As they were shouting at eachother, Oishi and Inui stared at disbelieve that Kikumaru had done a flipback and hit the ball at the same time, while aiming at the center line of their opponents.

''Fsssh. Seems like his kitty insticts didn't go away.'' Kaidou said to no-one in particular. ''Oi, Ryoma, Momo, continue before I come over and pinch your cheeks and forcefeed you Inui's poison.'' Ryuzaki threathened. They paled before taking their positions. Whereas Inui's thoughts were, 'That was uncalled for' before he announced ''Fourty-love. Serve for Momoshiro.'' ''Saa, it seems that the Echizen Momo pair isn't working out.'' Fuji said to no-one in particular, as he pretended to supervise the second-years.

Soon enough the doubles match were over, and of course, the golden pair stood victorious. ''Don't sweat it, we've got a repuatation to maintain.'' Oishi told Momo and Ryoma, but they weren't really listening. Ryoma was blaming Momo for getting in his way, whereas Momo shouted that Ryoma should communicate better. ''Nya~ I think I'm getting the hang of this tennis. I kind of like it.'' Kikumaru said. Oishi smiled, before he said, ''That's good. You are great at tennis.''

''Thank you. I liked having you as my partner. It's like a piece of solace standing near me when I practice.'' Kikumaru said. Oishi blushed, before smiling. ''Well, better wrap this up. Practice is almost over.'' Sumire said, before gathering the regulars. Tezuka gave them the assignment to fold the nets before getting changed and go home. ''Saa, you did good today, Eiji.'' Fuji complimented Kikumaru as they walked over to the nearest net and untied it from the pole. ''Thank you, I liked it a lot. But I need to study pretty good today, if I want to stay here. You said so yourself, Fujiko.'' Kikumaru said. ''That's true.'' Fuji replied, as they folded the net.

''I hope I'll do fine. The material seemed kind of difficult.'' Kikumaru said. ''Want me to help you? You can even stay over if you want. There was something I wanted to discuss anyways.'' Fuji told him. ''Really, you want to help me? That's fantastic.'' Kikumaru cheered. As they folded the net, another pair was across them struggling with the nets. ''No Echizen. Just listen to me.'' Momo said, as he undid their folding, again. ''We aren't cut out to be a functional team.'' Ryoma told him. ''I guess we aren't. Too bad, because I like you as a friend.'' ''I never said we couldn't be friend. And you don't have to get all mushy about it, peachhead.''

Momo smiled, before he said, ''I'm glad everything is back to normal.'' Ryoma nodded, putting the weirdness of the situation behind him. ''Maybe we could get hamburgers with Kikumaru-sempai again. But this time, let's just visit a MC Donalds.'' Momo said. 'And perhaps not invite Fuji-sempai.' Ryoma thought, but it was too late, because Momo already rushed over to see if Kikumaru wanted to join them. Not unlike the previous time, Fuji invited himself as well.

But this time, the athmosphere wasn't tense. Fuji and Eiji really seemed like they were best friends. And there was not passing out either. Ryoma figured that everything from the past days were just some weird interpetation coming from his mind. Or that is what he thought until he joined the next practice on tuesday morning.

I'm so sorry for the late update. It's like superbusy at my new job, and I struggled to find time to write this fanfic properly. It also seems like I lost my touch at making a decent chapter, and I struggled at describing tennis. Nevertheless, I enjoyed writing this chapter.

I hope you've enjoyed reading it, and I anticipate that it will take about another two weeks before I make another update.

See you next time~ in the next chapter seven: A date with Fuji.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: A date with Fuji.

''Nya~ Fujiko, I can't go home with you today.'' Eiji said, as they were having lunch. Fuji's blue eyes opened themselves, before asking, ''How come, Eiji?'' ''Oishi asked me to come over. It has been a while, since he's been dating your cousin, Arisa-chan.'' Eiji said. Fuji stiffled a laughter as he said, ''He still doesn't know that, right?'' Eiji nodded, as he said, ''I can't wait to hear when he finds out. It's going to be hilarious. I bet he's going to freak a little when he finds out that you'll become part of his family once he and Arisa marry one day. Freak out in the good way that is. I'd love to become part of your family.'' Eiji said.

''Oh, is that so?'' Fuji asked, and Eiji merely nodded, making Fuji smile.

It was an early wednesday afternoon, a month after Eiji had first gained his amnesia, when Fuji walked up to Ryoma, and asked, ''Echizen, we ought to eat some burgers today together. There is something I need to discuss with you.'' Before Ryoma could exclaim that he would never go out with Fuji, he decided against it, and just nodded. Momo whistled, as Fuji walked away. ''A date with Fuji, you only have been here like a week. How on earth did you secude him?'' he asked. ''It's seduce, peachhead.'' Kaidou told him, and as the two started bickering again, Ryoma noticed that Eiji seemed sincerly concerned.

Later at the restaurant, Ryoma stared in disbelieve, as he faced Fuji looking at him with a serious face. ''What do you mean, you think someone is out to get him?'' Ryoma asked. ''Look at the facts. I think he's being drugged.'' Fuji said. ''Where on earth that you come with that conclusion? And why are we discussing this here anyway?'' Ryoma asked, before taking a sip from his ponta.

They were in back in the restaurant where it all happened, and Ryoma made sure to not order any drinks from here, but instead had brought his own ponta. ''It's strange that his memory dissappears everyday, Echizen. I don't think it's even possible, because having amnesia doesn't mean you'll forget everything everyday. You regain memories back, bit by bit. And we're not making any progress at all.'' Fuji said.

''So, have you even consider it a possibility that Kikumaru is feigning it?'' Ryoma asked. ''No, Eiji's terrible at lying. That being said, it might be that someone is slipping him medicines, maybe to take his spot on the team. If this were to increase, he may never recover.'' ''It still doesn't make sense. Why Eiji in the first place, and second, where should they be able to get these drugs, if that is what's causing it.''

''Eiji is gullible, and sensitive. They won't be able to drug any other member.'' Fuji said. 'True.' the back of Ryoma's mind said. 'Momo is too stupid too notice, not likely to fall victim. Kaidou is too scary, and no-one is stupid enough to target Tezuka or Fuji-sempai. Inui makes scary things themselves, and Kawamabura never accepts weird drinks, for he's working most of the times. Oishi would figure it out sooner or later, so that would leave me and Eiji.'

''Listen, I'm willing to believe that something strange is going on. But you are with Eiji every second of the day. So, I don't believe there is even time for someone to slip him a drug, because you'll be there watching. Unless you are suggesting that you're doing this to him.'' Ryoma told him. ''You need to stop pinpointing this on me, Echizen. I told you before, I can't harm what's precious to me. And Kikumaru is my best friend.''

Ryoma sighed. ''This isn't of any use. We can't keep guessing what's going on, because it might take forever. All I care about is Tennis.'' Ryoma said. ''I guess so. Then, the real reason I asked you to come, Tezuka asked me to inform you about our tennis bootcamp. It's due in a week, and we're required to go.'' ''No.'' Was Ryoma's instant reply. ''You are going, whether you want too or not. The other option is to leave the team. I'm sure there is another team that might want such a progidy such as yourself.'' Fuji said.

'Well, I kinda like this team.' Is what Ryoma thought, so he shrugged and said, ''When?'' ''We assemble at monday morning before the school gates.'' Fuji told him, as he opened his backpack, to give Ryoma a few papers. ''Here you go.'' he said. ''All you need is a signature from your father, since you are a freshmen, and then you're good to go.'' Fuji said. ''Fine. I'll see if I can give it back to Tezuka-bunchou tomorrow.'' Ryoma said, before standing up.

Suddenly, a thought hit him, as he stopped in his tracks and asked, ''Aren't you supposed to be with Kikumaru-sempai.'' Fuji shook his head, as he said, ''Suprisingly enough, Tezuka himself, among with Oishi, offered to help him study, and to give him some extra training. After that, he'll be staying over with Oishi.'' ''I see, I hope he'll improve. I'll see you tomorrow, Sempai.'' Ryoma said, before casually walking away.

As they were finished with their not-so-much date, Eiji was finished rallying with Oishi. ''Nya~ I'd really appreciate that the both of you stayed here to train with me. I feel so honored, Oishi-sempai and Tezuka-bunchou. That being said, I'm kinda exhausted.'' Eiji said, as he allowed himself to lie on the ground. ''I told you before Eiji, my name is Oishi, without the sempai. Your stamina usually doesn't last very long, but it will do your body well to keep training.'' Oishi said, before realising he made a slight error. Then he turned to Tezuka and said, ''However, that does not apply to you. You should give it some rest.'' Oishi said, knowing he wasn't allowed to discuss the matter of his Tezuka's injury.

''I'll be fine.'' Tezuka told him, before looking at the seemingly tired Kikumaru. ''Kikumaru.'' he said, making the red-head look up. ''Yes, Bunchou?'' he asked. ''Stop thinking about what's concerning you and focus on tennis. I know you can do better than this, even if you don't remember yourself. Otherwise, I'll have you run thirty laps.'' ''Mou, no laps. I'll take it more seriously.'' Eiji said in a panicked voice, before getting up to play another round with Oishi. Tezuka only smirked, and took Oishi's advice.

The next day Momo ran up to Ryoma the minute he spotted the newbie. ''So, how was it?'' he teased. ''Fun. He's a decent snog.'' Ryoma dryly replied. Momo stood there baffled, lips going up and down like a fish. ''I was kidding, we only discussed the matter of boot camp. Made Made danna.'' Ryoma added. ''You had me worried there. I wouldn't date Fuji, he's too scary.'' Momo heaved. ''Am I now?'' a angelic? voice asked.

Momo yelped before running towards the boys locker room, hoping that Fuji wouldn't kill him. ''You shouldn't tease him like that, sempai. Momo is too stupid.'' Ryoma told Fuji. ''You're one to talk. Did you get your permission slip signed?'' Fuji asked. ''I did.'' Ryoma said, ''I'll give it Oishi-sempai this afternoon.'' ''Why not now?'' Fuji asked, as he spotted Oishi and Eiji heading their way, seemingly chatting. ''Eiji!'' Fuji cheered, as he headed towards his best friend.

''Fujiko!'' Eiji cheered, as the two of them collided into a friendly hug. Oishi merely giggled. ''Made MAde Danna.'' Ryoma muttered, ready to introduce himself to Eiji again. ''Goodmorning Sempai.'' he said. ''Ohayo Ryoma, I heard you are staying with us. Hooray!'' Kikumaru cheered, as he released Fuji and pulled Ryoma into a hug. ''Hanase, let me go, sempai!'' Ryoma said, before actually registering what Eiji just had said.

''Did he just call him... Ryoma..'' Fuji asked Oishi, who nodded. Ryoma blinked a few times, before asking the same question. ''Of course I did, that's your name right?'' Eiji asked, before adding, ''I could call you Ochibi if you prefer that.'' ''Yes... no... but I..'' Ryoma stood there baffled. ''Did I say something wrong? My mind has been kind of hazy the past days.'' Kikumaru wondered. ''Saa, Ryoma is just a bit tired. Training with us tends to be intense.'' Fuji said amused. ''Hoi, Hoi. It'll be fine, Ochibi!'' Kikumaru said, snuggling trough Ryoma's hair. ''And we're back to calling me Ochibi. It's nice to see you like this, sempai.'' Ryoma said.

From what he gathered the real Eiji seemed less tense, more fun, bold and enthusiastic. Someone you could have fun with. ''Back to Ochibi? Nya, Fuji, shouldn't we go to class? I don't want to fall behind again! Studying with both Oishi and Buchou isn't fun!'' he exclaimed, as he released Ryoma, and dragged Fuji with him. Ryoma vaguely heard Fuji say something about a question, but shook his head, after all, Fuji was probably thrilled to see Eiji like himself again.

Speaking of being thrilled, he looked at Oishi. ''You look awfully happy, sempai.'' he said. ''I am happy.'' Oishi replied, a fond look present in his eyes. ''He remembers a lot, including the fact that I'm not his sempai.'' ''How come you are not his best friend, but Fuji is?'' Ryoma suddenly asked. ''Who knows? We're all three close friends, I don't feel left out. But sometimes it's like the both of them need each other to keep the other sane. Fuji needs Kikumaru to stop him before acting too rash, and Eiji needs Fuji to be able to speak his thoughts, because Fuji understands his Nyan's. I'm content being a good friend, and his doubles partner.'' Oishi explained.

''You are too humble.'' Ryoma told him. ''Not really.'' Oishi replied. ''I'm going to class, see you at practice.'' Ryoma said, but before he walked off, he remembered his permission slip. ''Here you go.'' he said, before handing the paper and casually walking away. Some girls joked that it must have been a confession letter, which Oishi heard and made him blush before running to class.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think most of you probably figured out the plot already, seeing how it is kind of see trough. Nevertheless, I hope you are able to enjoy the story, I really have been wanting to make this for such a long time, and really enjoy writing it.

Good news: I'll be giving a lecture in a half year at an anime/ FF convention about creative coupling, and storylines. But I do require your help! Please give me some pointers how to improve or some feedback about what you think of this story! I'd like to thank you beforehand and virtual cookies for those who help me out :)


End file.
